Un nuevo renacer
by Bloom Malfoy Dominium Prince
Summary: Bloom y Brandon tuvieron un accidente que los dejo al borde de la muerte y su abuela le pidio ayuda a los Cullen para que los transformaran.¿Que pasara cuando las winx se unan con ellos siendo vampiros?
1. La transformación

**Un nuevo renacer**

_**Bloom junto con Brandon quedo a punto de la muerte por un accidente y sus abuelos le pidió a los Cullen que los transformaran en vampiros y los cuidaran. ¿Qué pasara cuando un nuevo enemigo aparezca y las winx necesiten la ayuda de los Cullen para derrotarlo? **_

_**Capitulo 1: **_

_**LA TRANSFORMACION **_

_**Bloom P.O.V.**_

_**Me encuentros sumida en un sueño mientras oigo hablar a unas personas; una de las voces me suena conocida pero las demás nunca las había oído en mi vida. También oigo el cerrar de la puerta. Siento una piel fría que me hace estremecerme mientras unos labios fríos se posan en mi cuello y de repente me muerden y abro los ojos con gran incredulidad por el dolor que siento que me recorre toda como si tuviera golpes en todo el cuerpo o similar a cuando te rompen el corazón por una mentira o un engaño o incluso un amor no correspondido. **_

_**Todo esto me recordó el baile de Heraclion cuando Sky declaro que amaba a Diaspro, no volví a saber de el, lo termine por medio de una carta no quería volverlo a ver por que me causaría un dolor mayor del que ya tenia.**_

_**El dolor pasaba rápidamente, mi vida pasaba frente a mi y de repente ya el dolor ya no estaba y pude terminar de abrir los ojos para reconocer 3 personas muy raras, eran 2 hombres y una joven de cabello corto alborotado, todos tenían los ojos dorados y la piel pálida. Cuando de repente el rubio hablo: **_

**Hola Bloom- dijo, ¿Cómo conocía mi nombre? – Edward ve a avisarle a la señorita Faragonda que Bloom despertó- termino de decir y el otro asintió y fue a avisarle a mi abuela.**

**¿Qué paso?- logre articular palabras al fin- ¿Quién es usted? **

**Bloom ella es Alice –disculpa por no presentarme soy el Doctor Carlisle Culllen Y ella es mi hija Alice Cullen, mi hija adoptiva.**

_**Apenas logre asimilarlo y vi como la puerta se abría y mi abuela junto con Edward entraba y ella me decía:**_

**Mi niña-****decía mientras me acariciaba el pelo.**

**¿Qué ocurrió?_pregunte confundida **

**Bloom, tu hermano y tú tuvieron un accidente que los dejo al borde de la muerte y la única opción para que sobrevivieran era que fueran transformados en vampiros-dijo con tristeza **

**¿Y mi hermano?- pregunte preocupada **

**Hablando con Stella y Sky para explicarles lo ocurrido con el y contigo-dijo **

**Sky quiere hablar contigo –dijo**

**Pero yo no quiero hablar con el-replique sabiendo que era el momento de hacerlo para terminar con eso de una vez- Bueno voy a hablar con el.**

**Carlisle me podrían dejar sola-pregunte**

**Claro, Bloom, chicos vamos a ver a Brandon –dijo y abandonaron la sala junto con mi abuela.**

_**Me quede un momento sola y luego vi como se abría la puerta y entraba Sky acercándose a mi.**_

**De que quieres hablar-dije siendo lo mas cortante posible.**

**Bloom, Brandon me contó lo que les paso-dijo con preocupación**

**¿Y?- le conteste fríamente**

**Bloom en realidad estoy preocupado por ti- dijo siendo sincero**

**Si… claro-dije**

**Bloom estaba bajo un hechizo yo si te amo de verdad-le contesto**

**Pero me mentiste!!!!!!!-dijo firmemente y evito verlo a los ojos.**

**¿Por que dices eso?-me pregunto**

**Un dia te pregunte si confiabas en Diaspro y me dijiste que no -exclame-pero en el baile bien que estabas como si nada con ella -termine dolida y me intente levantarpero casi caigo, solo me salve por que Edward vino y le dije (no se ni como) mentalmente que queria irme y llego Alice a ayudarme a cambiarme y me llevaron a despedirme de todos .**

_**Edward iba platicando conmigo mientras me abria la puerta de su Volvo plateadoy subi junto con Alice, mientras Brandon iba en el coche de me contaba como era el lugar hacia donde ibamos y trataria de olvidar toda la tristeza que existia en mi vida y esta vez para siempre.**_

**_FIN DEL CAPITULO 1 _**

**_PREVIEW 2:_**

**_Un nuevo hogar y los recuerdos juntos_**

**_PREVIEW 3:_**

**_Paso el tiempo y el reencuentro_**


	2. Un nuevo hogar y antiguos recuerdos

**Capitulo 2: **

**Un nuevo hogar y antiguos recuerdos**

_**Bloom POV**_

_**Íbamos en **__**camino al bosque donde ahora seria mi hogar junto con mi hermano y los Cullen. Eran muy amables conmigo, Alice me trataba como su hermana, ella y Rosalie habían acomodado mi habitación mientras que Jasper y Emmett de Brandon. Finalmente llegamos, era una mansión en colores pálidos y llego alguien muy joven al parecer de unos 29 años, era Esme la madre adoptiva y esposa de Carlisle pero lo que llamo mi atención fue un hermoso piano que pertenecía a Edward y me lo prestaría cuando quisiera. En fin mi habitación era perfecta y sabia que tendría que aprender muchas cosas junto con mi hermano. **_

_**Una semana después…**_

_**Sky POV**_

_**Ha pasado una semana después de la partida de Bloom y Brandon, me dolió mucho la conversación que tuve con ella por que se que tenia toda la razón para odiarme y la verdad la sigo amando y se que ella a mi aunque intente ocultarlo pero algo se que nos veremos luego y la reconquistare.**_

_**Stella POV**_

_**Veo a Sky muy pensativo, el que sea mi primo, seguro que piensa en Bloom, lo fría que fue con el solo era de alguien herida, pero aunque Brandon se fue se que era necesario para lograr su autocontrol y aquí no lo lograría y lo extrañaría así como a Bloom pero ella se fue para sanar su herida de amor, aun recuerdo la platica que tuve con Brandon antes de irse**_

_**Inicio de Flasback**_

_**Stella necesito hablar contigo-dijo mientras yo lo veía confundida-Sabes que me transformaron para que sobreviviera pero creo que me tengo que alejar de ti-termino de decir **_

_**¿Que??-dije con lagrimas en los ojos **_

_**Stella tengo que lograr el autocontrol para no hacerte daño-dijo**_

_**No quiero que te vayas-le conteste con la voz ahogada por las lagrimas **_

_**Stella solo será un tiempo indefinido- dijo**_

_**Stella me comunicare contigo cuando pueda-dijo**_

_**Si amor-dije en susurro y me beso **_

_**Te amo-dijo**_

_**Y yo a ti-le conteste **_

_**Vi **__** a Bloom con Edward y Alice mientras entraba a un Volvo plateado y a otro auto entraba Brandon y el doctor Cullen y al partir se abrió el portal don destino a la Tierra y derrame una ultima lagrima pensando en que ojala Bloom y Edward sean felices juntos.**_

_**Fin del capitulo2**_


	3. Años despues y el reencuentro

**Capitulo 3:**

**Años después y el reencuentro**

**Siete años después…**

**Bloom POV **

**Siete años han pasado desde nuestra transformación y logramos mantener nuestro autocontrol y han ocurrido muchas cosas.**

**Yo me enamore y me case con Edward hace 3 años y tuvimos a una pequeña llamada Atena y actualmente voy a tener mellizos aunque el aun no lo sepa, Alice tuvo una pequeña llamada Selene y le decimos pequeña duende por que se parece mucho a ella y Rosalie tuvo gemelas Ema y Rosa, Brandon empezó a alejarse de Stella debido a que ella no le contestaba sus cartas desde hace 3 años e incluso los volturis están mas interesados que nunca en nosotros pero nos seguimos negando.**

**Bloom-dice mi dulce marido tras la puerta.**

**Si amor-dije**

**Estas lista es hora de ir a cazar-termino de decir**

**Ya voy-dije mientras me trataba de levantar pero inmediatamente me ayudo **

**Bloom que tienes-dijo preocupado **

**No es nada-dije tratando de sonar convincente**

**Vamos te ayudo-dijo y me beso **

**Aprovechado-dije **

**Si pero te gusto- dijo arrogantemente**

**En el bosque sentimos un olor muy fuerte y extraño que me mareo**

**Que tienes-dijo**

**No lo se-dije**

**Mejor regresemos-dijo y asentí y volvimos a la mansión Cullen **

**En la mansión Cullen **

**POV normal **

**Chicos como les fue en la caza-dijo Carlisle**

**No muy bien- contesto Edward mientras Bloom cargaba a Atena **

**Sentimos un olor a neófitos-dijo Edward mientras abrazaba a su hija y a su esposa- y Bloom se mareo un poco fuerte**

**Oigan Chicos y donde esta la pequeña duende- pregunto Bloom**

**De compras con Selene y Jasper-dijo Esme **

**Oigan que es esto- dijo Rosalie que estaba en otro sillón mientras señalaba a un sobre blanco con letras en dorado que decían: "FAMILIA CULLEN"**

**No lo se, llegó esta mañana-dijo Carlisle**

**Luego Bloom lo abrió revelando una invitación que decía: "**

**"Están invitados a la reunión de los vampiros en Volterra para presentar a una nueva familia de vampiros **

**Atte. Los miembros de la corte Volturi"**

**Una fiesta –dijo la adicta a las compras de la familia-Que suerte que acabo de ir de compras y les traje algo a cada quien-dijo mientras todos soltaban un suspiro **

**Genial mas neófitos- maldijo Alice enfadada**

**Alice no maldigas-la regaño Carlisle**

**Bloom te voy a hacer unos análisis –dijo este**

**Ya que-dijo Bloom **

**Bloom por que tienes ese humor-dijo Alice con una sonrisa picara mientras Bloom la fulminaba con la mirada**

**Si cuenta – decía Emmet mientras Rosalie rodaba los ojos**

**Alice no quieres ir de compras- pregunto Esme **

**Genial, que oferta y la aceptare-dijo el duendecillo Cullen**

**Gracias Esme- dijo Bloom **

**EN LA MANSION CULLEN…**

**Vamos Edward cuenta que tiene Bloom-dijo Emmet**

**No lo se-dijo el**

**Pronto lo sabremos-dijo Carlisle**

**Que tendrás Bloom por que no me lo cuentas-pensaba Edward **

**EN EL CENTRO COMERCIAL…**

**Les tengo una noticia-dijo Bloom**

**Bloomy no me digas que-grito Alice**

**Alice deja hablar a Bloom-dice Esme**

**Bueno, volverán a ser tías y abuela- terminó**

**Que gran noticia y Edward lo sabe-pregunto Alice**

**Aun no y ustedes no deben decir nada-dijo ella viendo a las 3**

**Mejor vamos a esa tienda de alla - dijo señalando una tienda de maternidad**

**HORAS DESPUES EN LA MANSION CULLEN...**

**Edward POV**

**Cariño te tengo una sorpresa-deci mi esposa desde el cuarto**

**Ya voy-dije y la segundo estaba al lado de mi esposa abrazandola por la cintura mientras veiamos 3 cajas, una grande y 2 pequeñas, estas 2 ultimas envueltas en papel rosa y azul.**

**Abrelas-me dijo mientras que en sus ojos habia un brillo que era parecido al que cuando se entero de Atena**

**En la primera habia un hermoso vestido negro de maternidad con escote en "V".**

**En la pequeña envuelta en papel rosa habia un vestido en amarillo con unas botitas tejidas y una diadema amarilla con una rosa tejida.**

**En la pequeña envuelta en azul se encontraba un traje en verde con saco y un pequeño carro **

**Amor, volveremos a ser padres-me dijo con su dulce voz y le empeze a dar vueltas en el aire **

**Entonces Jasper subio y nos pregunto que si habiamos sentido el olor de esta mañana por que el lo percibio en el momento anterior **

**Creo que debemos empacar para ir una semana a Volterra a la "reunion" - le dije **

**Ya se que debemos ir aunque no queramos-me contesto molesta**

**Mientras ella bostezaba en mi regazo y mi hija entraba al cuarto y se dormian juntas.**

**De algo estaba seguro que si espere 109 años fue para tener esta gran familia y ser feliz con ella para toda la eternidad.**

**DIAS DESPUES HACIA VOLTERRA...**

**Bloom POV  
Veia a mi princesa dormir mientras mi esposo me abrazaba y los demas platicaban sobre sus asuntos y todos los pasajeros veian nuestra belleza sobrenatural y nuestras facciones perfectas e incluso tal vez lo jovenes que luciamos para nuestro estatus de padres.**

**Amor?- le dije **

**Si?-me contesto**

**Crees que la nueva familia de neofitos se alimenten como nosotros- le pregunte **

**Eso espero- me contesto y podia sentir su preocupacion sin que Jasper me lo dijera **

**Mami- oi una voz dulce y melodiosa **

**Si princesa -dije mientras ella se restregaba los ojos **

**Que hora es-pregunto **

**Alrededor de las 7 -le dijo su padre **

**Duerme un poco ya falta menos de camino-dije**

**Que piensan de nosotros- le pregunte**

**Pensamientos normales o de los pensamientos como del tipo de los de Emmet- pregunto divertido**

**Mejor no me digas-dije**

**Pero en ese instante voltee a ve a Brandon y como su mirada se fijaba en un punto lejano a traves de la ventana como si extrañara Magix y a los chicos y mas a esa princesa de la que no habia vuelto a saber nada de ella Stella la princesa de Solaria y aquella que habia sido mi amiga, me iba a parar e ir a hablar con el pero en ese instante: **

**Pasajeros favor de abrochar su cinturon por que estaremos aterrizando en el aeropuerto **

**Y el volvio a tener su mirada jovial y llena de energia aunque yo en el fondo sabia el por que de ese brillo que habia desparecido de sus ojos**

**Bloom estas bien-pregunto Jasper que iba atras de nosotros **

**Brandon me preocupa- dije mientras Edward me abrazaba **

**Bloomy no te preocupes vi a alguien que le cambiara la vida por toda la eternidad-dijo la duende**

**Eso espero-dije **

**Brandon POV**

**Envidio a Bloom, el que haya sido mi hermana en mi otra vida no quiere decir que me la odio es que ella se llena de cariño pero Stella tiene la culpa de que me este hundiendo en mi propia soledad , se que Bloom no se merce que Bloom que le haga esto por que ella me apoya mucho pero creo que es momento de rehacer mi vida, regresando de este viaje me ire a vivir a Alaska si es posible con el clan, la decision ya esta tomada y no habra nada que me haga cambiar de opinion**

**Edward POV**

**Me sorprendi al escuchar los pensamientos de Brandon hacia su soledad se podria decir que casi culpaba a Bloom de eso pero irse a vivir con el clan denali ya era una acto de desesperacion hacia el intento de olvido de Stella, yo la conoci cuando Bloom fue transformada, en realidad lo que le haya pasado debe haber sido Alice me mostro a una joven de unos 19 años pero acaba de ser transformada podria ser la chica rubia.**

**Bloom POV**

**Al fin aterrizamos ya estaba aburrida de este viaje asi como Alice ya queria casi saltar del avion con Jasper eso me causo mucha risa pero Emmet se veia aburrido, no tenia a quien fastidiar por que todos iban bien de animo que incluso las niñas mejor se durmieron ya querian llegar y nosotros ya nos queriamos regresar a Forks pero Alice tenia que ir que algo importante iba a pasar y nos seriamos los unicos vampiros en Forks ya habiamos despertado a las pequeñas e ibamos en camino al hotel o mas bien al castillo donde estaba los vulturis pero en eso Carlisle recibio una llamada**

**Bueno- dijo mi padre**

**Carlisle ya llegaron- pregunto el desconocido **

**Si vamos en camino- dijo **

**Jane y otros los estaran esperando para ayudarlos- dijo quien yo creia que era Cayo**

**Si ahi los veremos- dijo con su tranquilidad de siempre**

**HORAS DESPUES EN LA NOCHE...**

**Alice POV**

**Era hora de la fiesta al fin ya me habia desesperado pero logre los atuendos perfectos:**

**LAS CHICAS:**

**Bloom llevaba un vestido straplee en negro con una abertura desde el tobillo y unas zapatillas abiertas de tacon en blanco con decoraciones de corazones entrelazados, una gargantilla con una esmeralda y unos aretes largos en oro blanco.**

**Rosalie usaba un vestido corte sirena en color guinda con escote en corazón, con unos aretes largos y zapatillas del mismo color con unos guantes al codo.**

**Esme tenia un vestido dorado con bordados negros en la parte inferior, zapatillas doradas, una gargantilla de oro con un zafiro y aretes de diamante, guantes al codo del mismo color del vestido y una estola negra transparente.**

**Yo tenia un vestido corte sirena straplee con escote en corazón en color rojo con un listón negro en la cintura, unos zapatos negros abiertos de tacón alto, una gargantilla a juego con aretes largos. **

**LAS NIÑAS:**

**Atena lucia un vestido azul de manga corta a la rodilla con unas ballerinas del mismo color y una banda alrededor de su cabello y una flor como pulsera.**

**Selene tenia un vestido morado de tirantes con unas ballerinas moradas de tacón de piso, una gargantilla con un corazón y unos aretes pequeños de corazón, con una mariposa en su cabello de color plateado y morado.**

**Ema tenia un vestido amarillo a la rodilla con una flor y unas ballerinas amarillas con blanco y un collar amarillo con unos aretes largos del mismo color.**

**Rosa tenia un vestido igual al de Ema pero en rosa con blanco y unas ballerinas del mismo color del vestido y los mismos accesorios que su hermana solo en sus colores.**

**LOS CHICOS:**

**Edward y Emmet usaban trajes negros mientras Brandon, Jasper y Carlisle tenían trajes grises pero las corbatas eran:**

**Edward: gris**

**Emmet: roja**

**Jasper: negra**

**Carlisle: café **

**Brandon: verde**

**Íbamos en camino al salon principal, cuando de repente se nos cruzo un vampiro de cabello guinda con sus ojos rojos, era un neófito, tal vez pertenecia a la nueva entrar se perdio de vista y Bloom tenia una cara de como si lo conociera.**

**Bloom POV**

**Mami, tía-oi unas voces y voltee hacia abajo**

**Si princesas-dije**

**Podemos ir a saludar -dijeron a coro**

**Si vayan-dijeron Rosalie, alice y yo**

**Jane era mas cordial y cariñosa con nosotros especialmente con las pequeñas, aunque al infantil de Emmet aun le provocaba miedo y Alice para para fastidiarlo le mostraba una foto de ella. Mejor fuimos a bailar cada quien con su pareja excepto Brandon que mejor fue a platicar con Cayo, una hora después la música paro y Aro nos llamo a todos **

**Queridos hermanos- dijo -Estamos aquí para dar a conocer ante los de nuestra especie a una nueva familia de vampiros y darles la bienvenida.**

**Por favor hagan el favor de pasar al centro- dijo Cayo**

**En eso 10 vampiros entraron eran 5 vampiresas y 5 vampiros.**

**Querido Carlisle pueden hacer el favor de que tu clan y tu pasen al frente- dijo Aro**

**Ustedes fueron los elegidos para que este nuevo clan sea educado- dijo Cayo**

**No puede ser -dije- las winx y los especialistas-pense **

**Que tienes Bloom-me pregunto Edward-los conoces**

**Creo que si-dije**

**Sus nombres: -exigió Aro **

**Musa, Riven, Layla, Nabu, Flora, Helia, Tecna, Timmy, Stella, Sky.-dijeron uno detrás del otro mientras yo los veia enojada y estaba tomando de la mano a Atena y Edward me abrazaba y Jasper me trataba de tranquilizar en vano**

**Después de todo el rollo que dijo Aro, cayo y Marco(SE ME NOTA QUE YA ME CANSE DE ESCRIBIR POBRES DE MIS DEDOS), las niñas siguieron jugando con Jane, Carlisle le dio sus boletos de avión a Seattle y de ahi ellos se irian en el amado jeep de Emmet y nos iriamos de la siguiente forma:**

**Esme y Carlisle en el mercedes**

**Alice y Jasper con Selene en el porsche amarillo**

**Edward, Atena, Brandon y yo nos iriamos en el Volvo **

**Emmet, Rosalie y las gemelas en el convertible de ella**

**Bueno la fiesta termino y la semana transcurrio rapidamente y nos fuimos a tomar el avion para volver a Forks.**

**TRAS 12 LARGAS HORAS DE VUELO...**

**Alice POV**

**Genial, al fin llegamos- dije**

**Si, duende, extrañe el amor de mi jeep- dijo emmet**

**Emmet MCcartney Cullen- grito Rosalie y se subio al convertible con las gemelas sumamente enojadas**

******Vamos, Rose-rogo y mejor se fue a tratar de contentar a su esposa**

******Mejor , acomodo a Atena- dijo Bloom **

******Y yo a Selene- dije mientras Edward seguia a Bloom y Jasper a mi**

******Carlisle POV**

******Mientras los chicos subian y acomodaban a sus hijas en los autos**

******Miren chicos-dije- ustedes nos van a seguir en el jeep mientras los demas van adelante.**

******Si ven que el coche rojo y plateado van muy rapido no los intenten alcanzar, asi son ellos- dijo Esme**

******Oye, gracias mama- dijeron Edward, Bloom, Rosalie y Emmet a coro.**

******En casa, veremos si seran Hale o Cullen pero aun asi perteneceran al clan Cullen- dije**

**Si, no se preocupen-contesto el rubio de ojos rojos llamado Sky**

**Stella POV**

**Volver a ver a Brandon era mi mayor ilusion pero el se comporta muy frio, lo observo que esta recargado en el Volvo mientras platicaba con el grandulon y con el de pelo cobrizo que tenia abrazada a la pelirroja y la besaba apasionadamente y ella le respondia de la misma manera. Y la pequeña le daba miradas llenas de picardia, pero al momento vi que el rubio (jasper) se ponia tenso mientras trataba de calmar el ambiente lleno de celos que provenian de Sky, ella era Bloom y el chico de pelo cobrizo era Edward y como le habia deseado ella era feliz con su nuevo amor. **

**Emmet - gritaron como si hubiera hecho algo malo-no debes hacer esos comentarios frente a las pequeñas-regaño Edward al grandulon**

**Chicos, dejen de pelear y ya suban a los autos- dijo Carlisle y al momento todos le hicieron caso.**

**Emmet empezo todo- grito mi amado Brandon antes de entrar al coche.**

**Edward acelera hay que ganarle a Rosalie- dijo Bloom en un tono un poco alto.**

**Edward POV**

**Bloom por que tienes esa cara- le pregunte**

**Falta de confianza- me dijo en un susurro**

**Edward mejor en casa hablamos de esto- me dijo **

**¿Que?- dije**

**Sky POV**

**Ver a Bloom es algo fascinante por que aparte de lo bella que era antes ahora es perfecta, bueno para mi siempre lo ha sido, ahora tengo que recuperar aun cuando este junto a otro persona o mas bien un vampiro, no quiero aceptar mi realidad ya me lo dijo Riven, ahora mi mayor dolor por toda la eternidad sera haber perdido el amor de Bloom, me he dado cuenta de que ella es feliz con Edward y su hija, asi como con los demas que le brindan su cariño. Carlisle es tan sereno, Esme es la paciencia, Rosalie es la vanidad , emmet es la infancia ,Alice es la alegria, jasper es la seriedad, Edward es el cariño y Bloom la energia.**

**Solo estoy segura de algo ella me odia y jamas me perdonara la traicion que obtuvo de mi parte cuando fuimos humanos.**

**FIN DEL CAPITULO 2**

**

* * *

**

HOLA ACABO DE VOLVER

ESTOY EMPEZANDO EL CAPITULO 4 Y MAS O MENOS CREO QUE LO SUBIRÉ A MEDIADOS DE JUNIO O INCLUSIVE MAS TIEMPO.

LAS CAUSAS:

TENGO QUE TERMINAR UN PROYECTO DE BIOLOGIA EN LA ESCUELA EN EQUIPO QUE CUENTA COMO EXAMEN DE QUINTO BIMESTRE.

ESTUDIAR DE MATE (VOY PESIMO BAJE DEL 10 AL 7)

TENGO QUE ACTUALIZAR OTRAS HISTORIAS QUE VOY A SUBIR Y APENAS LAS ESTOY ESCRIBIENDO.

EN JUNIO O EN JULIO VOY A SUBIR "UN AMOR INMORTAL" DESDE EL POV DE EDWARD Y BLOOM PERO ESTA VEZ BLOOM ES UN SER HÍBRIDO( MITAD VAMPIRO Y MITAD SER MAGICO)

ACABO DE CELEBRAR MI CUMPLE EL 24 DE MAYO

BYE

HASTA PRONTO


	4. Un reencuentro y un momento gracioso

**Capitulo 4:**

**Reencuentros y un momento gracioso entre Emmet y Rei**

**Bloom POV**

**Ha pasado 2 meses desde que llegaron a vivir a nuest****ro hogar, mi relación de desconfianza con Sky cada día era peor, pero ocupaba mi tiempo con mi dulce esposo y mi hija, la maniática de Alice y sus amadas sesiones de compras, rehaciendo mi amistad con las winx y consolar a mi hermano por lo ocurrido con Stella. Brandon no quería que ella fuera condenada a esta vida en la que hacen comentarios de quien eres o por que actúas así y difundían rumores de nuestra perfecta apariencia sin saber la verdad que todos estábamos condenados a vivir para siempre como si tu cuerpo estuviera congelado en la misma edad , pero para mi significaba que era una bendición y a la vez una tragedia muy profunda ya que veríamos morir a todos nuestros conocidos. **

**Bloom, cariño-decia Edward mientras entraba a la habitacion **

**Si querido- le dije**

**Ven te tengo una sorpresa- dijo y salimos por la ventana corriendo hacia el bosque**

**Que pasa- dije y de repente 5 siluetas negras se distinguieron entre todo el follaje de los arboles que rodeaban el claro.**

**No nos recuerdas hermanita- dijo una voz varonil**

**Si es cierto- dijo una voz femenina **

**Chicos que hacen aqui- dije sorprendida de ver a mis hermanos que al igual que yo alguna vez fueron medio humanos y medio vampiros **

**Una visita- dijo Darién con su tono de hermano mayor que conservaba desde años atrás a pesar de su transformación completa**

**Y se puede saber donde están los demás- dije con curiosidad por la razón de que no había vuelto a ver a nadie desde la llegada de las winx aparte de que el clan de mis hermanos era muy grande como 12 miembros.**

**Serena, Mina, Lita y Amy junto con los chicos vienen en camino- dijo mi hermana rubia Layla**

**Y que pasa con la visita sorpresa- dije interrogante**

**Fue idea de Edward- dijo Endymión, el verdadero nombre de mi hermano Darién **

**Te veías muy triste y desanimada estos días- dijo con su encantadora voz **

**Dime algo, leiste mi mente- pregunte**

**no la lei, oi tus gritos mentales- dijo haciendose el gracioso**

**Que gracioso-dije **

**Vamos Bloom, no te enojes con Edward, él solo trata de ayudarte en todo - dijo mi gemela pelinegra**

**Si ya se, pero estoy de nervios- dije **

**Por los nuevos miembros o por nuestros hijos- pregunto abrazandome por la cintura **

**No se- dije simplemente**

**Oigan, que hijos, si solo tiene una pequeña que es la adoración de ustedes- dijo Sarah **

**Es que Bloom va a tener mellizos- dijo Edward**

**Genial volveremos a ser tíos- dijo Rei bailando de una manera INFANTIL**

**Amor creo que mejor hay que alejar a Atena y los mellizos de Rei-dije en tono de broma mientras ella se cruzaba de brazos**

**Oye, no crees que sea la hermana perdida de Emnmet- dijo Edward**

**Hermanita!- dijo Emmet saliendo corriendo desde la casa y saltando sobre mi trilliza**

**JAJAJJAJAJAJJAJJAJAJA-nos estabamos riendo tan fuerte que todos los de la casa llegaron hacia nosostros y se empezaban a reír con nosotros**

**De donde salio Emmet?- dijo Layla entre risas **

**Hermanito!- gritó Rei provocando las risas de toda la familia **

**HORAS DEPUÉS EN LA CASA CULLEN...**

**Sky POV **

**Ahora el que me apoya en esta casa es Jasper, Bloom simplemente me odia y Edwardme ignora en todos los sentidos, Rosalie me odia a matar y es demasiado desconfiada, Emmet se la pasa haciendo comentarios sobre cosas no aptas para menores y sobre Bloom y Edward y su hija se van de fin de semana a acampar, cosa que hace que Alice , la DTC* o MDAC*aprovecha para ir a Port Angels, como le oigo decir a Emmet o que Bloom le grita y se ponen a gritar entre ellas que después de un regaño de Esme y una amenaza de castigo y que ellas le dijeran "mamiiiii!" se iba volando el castigo. Alice me intentaba convencer de llevarnos de compras pero Carlisle le dijo que no podían ir y que sería una irresponsabilidad que lo hiciera, así que se llevaba a cualquiera casi a rastras excepto a nosotros, o si no la pareja se encontraban tocando una melodía de violín y piano, Bloom tocaba el violín y Edward el piano , entre la cual ella murmuraba " como nuestra relación, timida,apasionada, tierna, veloz y llena de amor".**

**Hace 1 mes vinieron los hermanos de Bloom y solo 2 de todos se parecían a ella, Esme me dijo que eran trillizas semi-vampiros, cosa que ellos no vivian con sus padres al igual que los Cullen, hace unos días Edward y Bloom dieron la noticia que ella estaba embarazada y al parecer Alice dijo que serían mellizos, cosa que a la que todos pusieron una cara de horror, excepto Rosalie y nosotros confundidos. Al oír eso todos salieron corriendo hacia los autos y las chicas tomaron sus bolsas y unas maletas de quién sabe donde al igual que Stella y Emmet nos gritó: **

**Corran por sus vidas!- gritó - Alice va a atacar!, todos tomen a sus niñas y sus llaves de los autos y huyan**

**Tal y como dijo Emmet todos huyeron al momento, incluyendonos y salimos con dirección según Esme a Denali o a gacioso**

* * *

que gracioso

me diverti mucho

bueno me tengo que ir por que van a ser las 10 de la noche

prometo actualizar pronto

Byee

review

**

* * *

Q  
**


	5. AVISO

Por motivos personales me retiraré de , no tengo cabeza para pensar en este momento, aparte mi familia necesita tiempo para asimilar las cosas y apoyo emocional ante la pérdida de mi tío Salvador este 20 de julio. Espero comprendan y que sepan esperar.  
Muchas gracias por su atención, espero regresar en unos tres meses.  
Se despide Bloom Malfoy..."


End file.
